


The Thief Queen

by Scarred_Neptinite



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Abuse, Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Miscarriage, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Scarred_Neptinite
Summary: Layla, given away to her husband unwillingly by her foster family and broke her friend's heart, finds herself wishing for freedom. Will she find it when a stranger invades her life? Or will she find that she sold what little freedom she had left?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! And now I just want to apologize for that summary. Man, that was shitty. This is a redo of my original work that was taken down on ff.net.Rereading this after all these years made me want to start over completely and try this again. This is the first time in two years I'm getting back into writing, so I apologize if I'm a bit rusty. The main complaint I faced was my character was a 'Mary Sue.' If you can give me constructive criticism and/or suggestions, that would be helpful! I will warn you that my character does start out young, like 14 years old. I didn't put it in as underage because it was typical in this time period to be married so young. If ANYONE wants me to tag it, I will go back and edit it. Thanks for everything guys!
> 
> ~Nic

***Layla’s POV***

I blush at the prince’s comment. “You think I’m pretty?”

“Yes Layla.” Prince Atem smiles. “I like you a lot.”

“Oh, I’m sorry my prince. I am betrothed you know.” I look away quickly. He lifts my chin up and looks into my eyes with sadness.

“What if I could stop it?”

“You can’t my prince and-and you need to find a princess to help you rule Egypt.”

“I see that in you Layla.” He tries to kiss my cheek but I move away.

“This is wrong my prince. I am just a peasant who just became a woman of thirteen and you are a handsome prince who is a man of fourteen. I have always considered you family and my friend; I have even thought of you as an older brother to me. I hope that isn’t too informal.” I stand. “If you need anything else my prince, you know where to find me.” I walk away quickly leaving him there broken-hearted. _Why and how could he like me? Atem you have a duty to your country and I have a duty to myself._ I bump into someone bringing me back from the depths of my mind. “I’m really sorry sir. I should watch where I am going.” I look up into the tan face of my betrothed, who is three years older than the prince. “Marik!” I jump. “I am so sorry. Are you alright?”

Marik chuckles at my surprise. “Yes wife, I am fine. What is troubling you? Are there suitors thinking you will leave me?”

_How the hell did he know?_ “N-no, I’m just a little stressed and nervous. I mean we are to be wed tonight correct?”

He smirks. “Yes Layla. I do hope you are faithful.”

“I am!” I look into his eyes. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I need to mark my property.” Marik pulls me roughly into a long kiss. “Hopefully your friend, the prince, now knows not to mess with a man’s wife.” He then stalks off leaving me standing there shocked and saddened. _Poor Atem. I tried to tell him nicely._ I run to the banks of the Nile near the entrance of my cave. _What am I going to do?_ I look behind me at the palace. _I guess I must be a dutiful wife to him, at least until he dies._ I look into the water. _Is there a way of killing without it being obvious?_ I look behind me. “Oh Isis, I do hope so.”

***One year later***

I hold my market basket close to me. _Hopefully Marik is gone tonight._ I walk into our small home and look around. “Marik? I’m home.” Silence returns. I put away the loaf of bread and fruit I bought. I start sweeping when the door bursts open. I scream and jump a little. A tall tan man with short white hair comes in. “Hello? Who are you?”

He looks me up and down. I feel subconscious as I return to sweeping. _Probably one of Marik’s friends hoping I will let them sleep with me._ Unfortunately, that happens a lot. The man is broad shouldered and very muscular. _If I wasn’t a wife, I would be tempted._ He studies me closely and moves around the room silently. I start worrying that maybe even Marik doesn’t know him and secretly wished, for the first time ever, that Marik was home. “How old are you?”

I look up startled by the question. “F-fourteen.” My voice is soft and I look back down.

“Have you a husband?” His gruff voice is commanding and compels me to answer.

“Yes.” I look up at the man now. “May I ask a question?” The man nods slightly. “How old are you?”

“Nineteen.” He looks at me curious. “Have you any children?”

“None.” I look down in shame. “But I know I’m not barren.”

“It takes time, young one.” The man crosses the room to stand in front of me. “How long have you been married?”

I don’t look at him. “A year, that’s why I am ashamed I cannot produce a child.”

“It is normal to not bear a child immediately.” He lifts my chin up. “Are you happy?” His fingers trace the bruises on my cheeks, neck, and arms.

“I would be lying if I said I was, but I am bound to my husband.” The man looks me in the eye.

“Who is your husband?”

I take a deep breath and close my eyes. “I am the wife of Marik, the second in command over security at the palace.” _I hope you take me away from this hell._

He smirks at me. “What if you didn’t run away? Instead, maybe I kidnapped you?” He says as if reading my mind. I look at him interested. _This is too good to be true._ “You have value to your name Layla, wife of Marik.” My cheeks redden from my hated title. “Do you love him?”

“No,” I frown. “I hate my name aligns with his.”

“Come with me then.” The man holds out his hand. “I will grant you freedom and a new life.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Layla learns her new role in Bakura's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is also shortish. Which is why I'm posting it the same night as the prologue. (okay, I lied that it was short....)
> 
> ~Nic

***Three Months Later***

I run down the hall as fast as I can with the tray balancing the food. I open the door and immediately hear the moans and internally groan. _He’s at it again…_ I slam the tray down on the table in the middle of the room. “Do you mind?” The woman glares at me. I look them both up and down with a bored expression before turning away. “Aren’t you going to do something about her?”

“Did you want to get your own food?” Bakura responds back before pushing her back down into her previous position. I leave them to fuck it out. _They always do._ Same routine day in and day out, though I got to admit I only recently gotten used to it. The only difference is the woman. Different woman every few weeks, he probably gets bored easily. I trudge back to the kitchen and start making food for his other members. _If you can even call them that…_ They follow him blindly, even let him fuck their wives. I racked my brain for hours trying to understand how that works. _I guess it doesn’t matter, as long as he protects you._ I think back to Bakura when he first found me and the man I know now. _Definitely very different from each other, though if he keeps his word I don’t care how he acts._ I start laying out the plates for Bakura’s men.

“Where is Delilah?!” One of the men grabs my arms. “Where is she?” I shake my head. “I know he’s with her! Now, where are they?!”

“I-I don’t know.” I stare up at him. _Something Bakura always told me, respond with confusion. They will let you go then._

“If you do not tell me, I will force you to tell me.” I’m shaking.

“I don’t know sir.” I look down. “I really don’t.” _I don’t know people’s names so I can’t guarantee that’s her._

“Fine, come with me.” He drags me away with the other men watching. I look at them for help, but they just stare back at me. _Of course they wouldn’t help. They don’t know me._ I try to struggle, but the man tightens his grip. “I’m going to do to you what he does to her!” I start panicking as he shoves me into a room. “Get down on your knees.”

“Please sir, I don’t know where she is.” I start crying. “I don’t know anything.”

“Get. Down. On. Your. Knees.” He forces me down. “I will take you before he does, virgin.”

“What?” I look up at him confused. “I’m not a virgin. He took me as ransom from my husband.”

“You’re not his future wife?!” The man pulls me up by my hair. I cry out. “You’re already married?”

“Let her go.” I hear Bakura’s voice. “Now.” I fall down and feel tears stream down my face. “Layla, go to my room.”

“Bakura?” I look up and see him holding the other man up by his throat.

“Leave now.” I am not told a third time and run out of the room. I make it to his room and slam the door. I feel myself shaking and the tears won’t stop. _Bakura won’t be happy if I don’t calm down._ I take deep breaths and force my arms to stop shaking. I start pacing instead and finally stop crying. As each moment passes without Bakura, my worry grows. “Layla.” I jump and look up at Bakura. “Did he touch you at all?”

“Sexually?” He flinches. “No.” I look away. “When I told him I wasn’t a virgin, he got angrier.”

“Are you okay?” I look up at him confused.

“Why do you ask?” I shake my head with a chuckle. “I’ll be fine.” _Play that part. Adapt to the environment. That’s how you survive in this world._

“Don’t lie to me.” Bakura growls.

“I said I’m fine and when did you start caring about what happened to me?” I growl back at him. “If you really cared about what happened to me, you’d stop fucking their wives so I don’t get punished by them.” I stomp to my corner of blankets and lay down frustrated. “But it doesn’t matter what I say cause you’re gonna fuck them anyways.”

“Well you won’t fuck me.” Bakura grumbles and lays on his bed.

“I never said I wouldn’t.” I grumble back. “You just assume you know everything.”

“What?” He sits up. “You’d fuck me?”

“I promised to serve you in any way. You just assumed sex was off limits.” I turn over and look at him curious. “No wonder I was just a housemaid, not that I mind that either.” I turn back over. “It wouldn’t matter anyways. You get bored with women every few weeks so I would be safe for a few weeks and then things would go back to the way they are.” Bakura doesn’t say anything. _I must have bored him to sleep?_ I close my eyes, still angry. I hear him move around. _Then he just was ignoring me?_ I can’t help but try to understand Bakura, but, that usually only results in a headache and frustration. I feel him getting closer to me, almost timidly. “I don’t bite, you know?”

“Oh, but I do.” Bakura whispers in my ear as he presses up against me.

“What do you want?” I groan. “I’m tired and have to clean up the kitchen soon.”

“I want you.” He lifts my dress up.

“Fine… Just get it over with quickly.” I lift my leg up for him. He doesn’t hesitate and forces himself into me. I bite my lip from the pain and then from the pleasure.

“Don’t hold back your screams.” Bakura pants as he holds my leg up. I start relaxing and he forces himself deeper as I moan. I hold onto his hair as his face presses into my neck. He starts nibbling with his teeth and I get louder. Bakura doesn’t slow down and keeps hitting me in the right spot. “Fuck…I can’t stop.” I cry out and press myself closer to him.

“Keep fucking me.” I moan. Bakura chuckles and turns me over so my face is pressed against the blankets with him fucking me from behind. I keep crying out in pleasure until my throat hurts. “I can’t take anymore.”

“Yes you can.” Bakura smacks my ass. “You’re going to be fucked until I cum.”

“Gods, I hope it’s soon.” I pant. “It’s been so long since I’ve been used.”

“I’m cumming.” He forces me to stay still as he goes farther than before and holds it there as his cums. I feel the pain and I lean a little away. “You were so tight Layla. I’m fucking you whenever and wherever I want from now on.”

“Yes Bakura.” I let my ass fall and turn onto my side to curl up in a fetal position. “I am yours to use however you want.” I hear him get up and move back to his bed. I feel myself hurting from his thrusts, but let it go. “I’m going to clean up everything now.” I get up and take the tray from earlier and see nothing is touched. “You need to start eating more.”

“Maybe if you feed me I would eat.”

“The only way I would be feeding you is if I was shoving the food down your throat.” I take the tray away to the kitchen and start eating the food he didn’t touch. I have almost a full meal this time with his leftovers.

“This is why I don’t eat.” Bakura appears in the kitchen. I jump up and look down. “You only eat my scraps.”

“That’s not true!” I look him in the eye. “But you are wasting a whole meal. That’s not fair.” I look away. “Let me make you something new Bakura.”

“No.” He starts eating after me.

“No!” I try to take the food away from him. “As their leader—”

“I won’t waste food from now on.” I bow low. “Layla?”

“Whatever you want Bakura.” I start eating off the other dishes.

“Get over here Layla.” I walk over to Bakura. “Eat with me.”

“I’m not your equal.” I brush his hair out of his face. “Eat and then I will eat.” I start washing the other dishes while he finishes. While the dishes are drying, Bakura pulls me away. “What do you need?” I look up at him.

“Eat.” I look down and still see a lot of food on the dish.

“You aren’t done.” I look at him again. “Eat and then I’ll eat.”

“I’m finished now eat.” He stands behind me so I can’t leave. I sigh and start eating his food. I forgot Bakura was behind me by the time I was finished and jump when he wraps his arms around my waist. “Hush Layla.”

“I just forgot you were behind me.” I force him out of my way to put the dishes away.

“I want you again.” Bakura keeps his hands on me.

“Let’s get into your room then and—” Bakura forces me onto the counter. “Bakura!” I struggle up but he holds me in place. I feel his boner against my ass. “Bakura, please let’s do this in your room.”

“No, I must have you now.” I feel him barely lift my dress to fill me.

“But Bakura!” I can’t help but moan. “What if they see?”

“Then they see. They already know you’re mine.” He grunts and forces me more onto the counter. I feel imprints forming on my stomach as I cry out in pleasure. Bakura stops for a moment and pulls out of me. I whimper and he swings me around to sit on the counter. “I need to look at you.” I moan as he forces himself into me again.

“Bakura…” I sigh against his hair as he teases my body. I open my eyes to see two of the thieves watching us. “Bakura.” I tug his hair so he stops. “They’re watching.”

Bakura looks over his shoulder and sees them. “They want to join.”

“What?” Before I could object, Bakura swings me up, still inside me and forces one of the thieves to lay down on his back. The next thing I know the thief is inside my ass. I’m screaming in pain. The other thief is called over by Bakura still thrusting into me as the other man is fucking my ass. I can’t scream anymore as the second thief’s dick is forced down my throat. I can’t breathe. Tears stream down my face as I choke. The man pulls out of my mouth and looks at me before forcing it in again. I keep my mouth shut, but Bakura forces it open with his hands. I’m crying and begging them to stop. Finally they all cum. The thieves immediately leave us. I look down and finish putting the dishes away.

“Layla…” I ignore Bakura and keep working. “Layla, please?” I push past him and go into his room. Bakura follows me into the room but I hide under the blankets in the corner. “Layla, let me clean you up.”

“No.” I curl up into a ball in pain and burrow farther into the blankets.

“Why not?” I feel Bakura hovering over me.

“I trusted you.” I glare up at him. “And you encouraged them to use me.”

“They won’t touch you unless I’m there.” He tries to comfort me.

“No,” I finally stand in front of him, robed in blankets. “I didn’t want them touching me in the first place. Now they think they are on equal ground with you!” Bakura looks like he’s about to argue. “No! You listen to me!” I shout. “They think they can have me whenever they want! And you let them think that!” I hit him repeatedly. “You let them use me!” I feel myself crying. “I trusted you Bakura!” I leave the blankets in the room with Bakura staring after me. One of the thieves tries to stop me and I don’t stop. I punch him in the stomach as I stomp past. I hear someone following me, but I don’t stop. I make it to the door to the outside. Someone grabs my arm and I turn to deck them, but Bakura stops my hand. “What are you doing?” I growl.

“Stopping you from making a mistake.”

I narrow my eyes. “You don’t know what I intend to do.”

“Yes I do. Do you believe he will welcome you back without any punishment?” Bakura growls.

“I can handle anything, especially after what you just did.” I glare. “Now, let me go.”

“No.” He drags me back into his room. We see at least half of the thieves in his room. “What’s going on?” I look down and curse myself for being right.

“We figured we can have our turns with your servant.”

“What gave you the idea that you can just demand her?” Bakura growls. I feel him pull me closer subconsciously. “She’s mine.” I look away.

“If they got to be in her—”

“They caught us fucking, so of course they could join. Until you catch us having sex, you will not touch her.” They leave us, but a few still try to touch me. Bakura glares at them and they stop. “You were right, Layla.” I hold onto his arms subconsciously. “They think they own you now.”

“I told you so.” I mumble. Bakura lets me go and I go back to the corner. Bakura looks at me curiously. “But I did tell you to use me however you like.” I hold myself. _You gave up stability for this, to be a whore._ I feel Bakura lay down next to me. “Bakura?”

“Shut up and sleep.” He mumbles and pulls me closer. I frown but close my eyes. “You’re tense.”

“You’re in my sleep area.” I fire back. Bakura chuckles and kisses my hair. Soon I fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's been a while and I keep forgetting to update! Hope you're not too mad at me!
> 
> ~Nic

***Three Years Later***

I feel Bakura moving around trying to get comfortable. “Will you please lay still?” I glare at him over my shoulder.

“If you don’t like it, leave.” He turns away from me.

“I would if you didn’t follow me every time.” I cross my arms frustrated. “I can’t sleep.”

“Neither can I.” I turn over to face him and see he’s done the same. “Wanna fuck?”

“You haven’t touched me in months. You are sleeping with someone else this round.”

“I still want to fuck you too.” Bakura moves above me. “I’m starting to get bored with her anyways.”

“Fine, come on.” I lift off my dress and he looks me up and down. “What?” I look at him.

“Nothing.” He kisses me deeply and starts thrusting in me. “You always feel so good Layla.” I can’t speak and keep crying out. “Fuck, I need this.” Bakura sighs and I cum. “Fuck… I can’t stop.” He forces himself as far as he can inside me and stays there to twitch. I sigh and hold him close to me. His head is on my breasts and I pet his hair.

“Tell me what you want Bakura.” I hold my breath in fear.

“I want you for me, only me.” I smile and kiss his hair.

“I don’t sleep with anyone else but you.” Bakura sits up suddenly. “Bakura?”

“Hush.” He gets out of the bed and starts for the door.

“Tell me what to do!” I am wrapped in blanket, trying to stop him. “Bakura, don’t leave me without instructions.”

He looks me up and down. “Get dressed and stay here.” I frown and hold his arm. “I will be right back.” I sigh and let him go and get dressed. I lay on our bed and close my eyes. _Does he have super hearing? Or am I not understanding?_ I feel myself drifting off to sleep when someone crashes into our room. I stand straight up and pin them to the floor.

“Who are you?” I growl. My knife is at his throat and I’ve pinned him down with my knee.

“Layla!” I hear Bakura, but don’t respond.

“Answer me.” I whisper. The man is stubborn and just stares at me. “Fine.”

“Layla!” Bakura runs into our room. “Why didn’t you respond?” I look up at Bakura.

“Why are you worried?” I ease up off the man as Bakura takes over. “I can handle myself.”

“I don’t care if you can handle yourself. I am here to protect you!” He yells. I flinch and glare at him.

“Fine, I’m going to bed.” I slump onto the bed and close my eyes. “Would it kill you to trust me?” I hear Bakura moving with the man. _Bakura will probably torture the poor guy._ I toss and turn, but I’m still awake when Bakura gets back.

“You’re still awake?”

“I told you I couldn’t sleep.” I yawn. “Who is that man?” Bakura crawls over me onto his side of the bed and pulls me into his arms. “Tell me?” I whisper in his ear.

“No.” He whispers back and then turns away.

“Why not?” I sit up and look down at him.

“It’s not worth it.” Bakura sighs. I hear sadness in his voice. “It will hurt you.” I frown.

“I won’t be hurt, I promise!” I lean onto his chest. “Please tell me baby?” I trace his chest and keep kissing his neck.

“You can’t keep doing this to me whenever you want your way.” Bakura sighs. “Fine, he was sent by the pharaoh.”

“The pharaoh?” I look at Bakura confused. “The pharaoh doesn’t know I exist.”

“He still loves you Layla.” I frown. “He hasn’t forgotten about you.”

“Bakura? The pharaoh never loved me?”

“Atem? Pharaoh Atem never loved you?” I gasp. “What?”

“Pharaoh Atem?” I try to breathe. “ _Pharaoh_ Atem?”

“Yes?” Bakura looks at me strangely. “Oh, you haven’t been above ground for a long time.” I frown again. “Yes, Pharaoh Atem sent that man to bring you back to him.”

“What?” I lay back down. “He hasn’t given up?”

“You don’t want him, do you?” I hear Bakura’s threat in his voice.

“Of course not,” I look at him. “I’m just surprised.” Bakura looks down at me. “I wouldn’t want to go back.”

“You wouldn’t?” I chuckle at his surprise.

“You think I would leave seclusion for such a public life while married to my husband?”

“I will kill them both.”

“If you wish.” I turn onto my side to face our door. “I will take the first watch.”

“No,” Bakura spoons me. “I will.” I sigh and close my eyes.

“Let me know when it’s my turn.”


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am going to try to update this weekly, but can't guarantee because of work and school. Thank you so much for reading this!  
> ~Nic

***A few months later***

I balance the tray again for Bakura’s supper. “Bakura?” I knock on our door gently. “Supper is—”

“Leave you stupid hoe!” A woman throws a bowl at me when I open the door. “Don’t you even understand a closed door?!” I sidestep the bowl and fall. The stew burns me and I quickly try to clean up the stew off the floor and table. “Why are you still here?” I grind my teeth, but bow my head. “Did you hear—”

“Shut up!” Bakura smacks the woman. “Don’t you see what you’ve done?” She glares at him. “Now leave my room.” I don’t know what to do, so I turn to leave. “Not you, Layla.” I freeze. “This woman needs to leave.” I try not to look up. The woman huffs and pushes me down as she leaves. I feel my abdomen and feel a kick. I sigh in relief and stand. Bakura looks at me curiously. “What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing Bakura.” I clean up the stew. “I will bring you a fresh bowl.”

“No,” Bakura takes the tray out of my hands. “You will tell me what’s wrong now.”

I don’t meet his eyes. “I’m pregnant, Bakura.”

“And I’m the father?”

“Yes.” I sit in a chair. “I waited so long to tell you because of the miscarriages before.”

“You’ve had miscarriages?” I look away.

“Yes.” I hold my abdomen. “But this one is strong.” I smile. “A strong bastard for you, to follow his siblings.”

“Layla?” I look up at Bakura happily. “I don’t have any children.” I frown.

“That’s impossible.”

“No, I haven’t had any children with anyone.” I rub my abdomen nervously.

“What do you do to them?” I look up at him with fear. “What will you do to me?”

“What? Nothing.” I hold myself. “I just didn’t think you would produce a child. I only sleep with women who are barren.”

“Oh…” I look away. “I will go then.” I stand and take the tray. “I will bring you supper and then I will leave.” I walk out of his room and into the kitchen. I quickly wipe the tray clean and fill a new bowl with the stew.

“Don’t go.” I almost drop the tray again, but I catch it this time. “I won’t let you leave.”

“Will you love our child?” I whisper. “You hate me half the time; I won’t let you hate our baby.”

“I need an heir anyways.” I look up at him with fear again. “What?”

“It may be a girl.” I hand him the stew. “We can’t be married either. I will only produce bastards. It’s best if I leave.” I start toward the door to the outside when Bakura grabs my arm. “Bakura…”

“You’re not leaving.” Bakura growls. “I will find a way around the marriage thing.”

“I need to give birth at some point Bakura. I need to find a wet nurse.” I sigh. “Let me leave until the baby is born. I promise to return.” I leave our hideout for the first time in years. The bright sun blinds me and I trip and fall. Bakura rushes out to help me up. “Damn, why is it bright?” Bakura holds me up and tries to shield my eyes.

“Get back down there.” He grunts. “Before we’re seen.” I shake my head. “Fine, but I’m taking you to the wet nurse you seek.” I cross my arms.

“That’s not possible.”

“Layla, don’t tell me she’s in the palace.”

“No,” I smirk. “But she does work for them.”  I feel Bakura lift me up onto a horse. “What are you doing?”

“Taking you as close as I can get to this wet nurse.”  I nod my head and allow him to steer the horse in the correct direction. “Go to those caves.” I point off into the distance. “She lives there.” Bakura helps me down a few feet from the cave. “Stay here Bakura.”

“Absolutely not.” He stalks behind me, paranoid of a trap. “She is coming home with us.” I sigh.

“Good luck trying to convince her.” I enter the cave. “Kat?” I call out. “Kat?”

“Layla?” She runs out from the back. “You’re safe!” Kat hugs me. “Where have you been?”

“That’s a long story. But, I need you.” I look up at her.

“What have you gotten yourself into?” She shakes her head.

“I’m pregnant.” I look behind me at Bakura. “He’s the father.”

“Well, you’re in luck.” Kat smiles. “Marik filed divorce a year ago.”

“He did?” I frown. “That doesn’t sound like him.”

“I only know because Atem wants you as his wife now.” I shake my head. “Clearly, you don’t want that.”

“I need you to come with us.” Bakura demands.

“And abandon my life?” She looks him up and down. “Why don’t you stay here?”

“Layla?” I hear Marik’s voice. “You finally returned.” He enters the cave. “I saw you enter here.” _Shit._ “You can’t hide from me.”

“Marik.” Kat starts toward him. “Why are you here?”

“I knew she would return one day. She would only come to you.” He tries to enter farther, but Bakura stops him. “Bakura?”

“Marik…” Bakura growls. I look between them really confused. “You saw nothing.”

“You know I can’t do that.” Marik glares at me. “You ran away with _him._ ” I frown.

“What is going on?” Kat looks between the three of us. Bakura hits Marik and knocks him out. “Why the fuck did you do that?”

“He’s coming with us too.” I look at Bakura doubtful. “What?”

“How? We have one horse.” Kat smirks. “What?”

“I have one. Let’s go Layla.”

“Now you want to go?” I look at her up and down.

“Look, would you rather have _Marik_ delivering your child?” I shake my head. “Then let’s go.” Soon Kat mounts her horse. Bakura helps me onto her horse behind her. “We will follow you, Bakura.” He nods his head and rides off. I think of what Kat just told me. _I can remarry? I can marry Bakura!_ I think about what that marriage would be like. _Not very different from my life now, right? Serve him, raise his children, pretend he doesn’t fuck a new woman when he doesn’t touch you._ I smile. _I can do this._ “Do you think you will marry Bakura?”

“Maybe, why?” I hear the concern in her question.

“I don’t think you understand what that role is going to be.” I frown. “Don’t frown; I can feel it on my back.” I laugh. “Seriously Layla, how much do you know about the world right now?”

I shrug. “Not much.”

“Bakura is known throughout the kingdom. Whoever he marries is going to be the target for all his enemies. He causes havoc wherever he goes, burning villages and leaving chaos. You will be the queen of that. You will be the Thief Queen. People will blame you for the destruction, even if you weren’t there.”

“Sounds like a challenge.” I smile down at my abdomen.

“This won’t be a challenge you can run from.” Kat warns. “And your family will never be safe.”

“The price for lust, I guess.” I mumble.

I stay silent the rest of the trip. “We’ve stopped Layla.” I look around and notice we’re home. Bakura jumps down and lays Marik at the front of the secret door. Bakura helps me down, and then helps Kat. “What are you going to do with him?” Kat points at Marik.

“I have no idea.” I laugh. “What?”

“You never have a fucking plan.” I show Kat down into the darkness. “Okay, watch your step.” Kat holds onto my dress. “Your room will be the one across from mine.”

“We won’t share one?” She glares. “What if they try to rape me?”

“Lock your door. Keep it locked at all times unless it’s me or Bakura.” I show her to my room though. “This is mine. Come in at any time.” Bakura followed us with Marik. “Bakura?” He puts Marik down in the corner where I used to sleep.

“He’s going to be with Kat.”

“What?” I look at Kat concerned. “Is that a smart move?”

“I’ll be okay Layla.” Kat smiles. “It may be a little comforting having someone I know with me.” Bakura carries Marik into Kat’s room and she follows him.

I sit on Bakura’s bed. He returns alone and looks at me timidly. “What is it?” Bakura shrugs and sits next to me. “Something is on your mind, Bakura.”

“This baby…I’m not ready to be a father.”

“I know.” I lay down. “That’s why everything will be the same as it was.”

“It can’t ever be the same.” Bakura sighs.

“Yes it will.” I look at him sideways. “You will sleep with a new woman every few weeks. I will still be your servant and make sure the child will not be in your way.”

“I want to marry you.” Bakura looks at me. “I will marry you.” I stand and start pacing.

“This isn’t something you should take lightly. You will be bound to me. You will be bound to my child.”

“I know that.” He looks at me sternly. “That child better be a boy.”

“I can’t guarantee that, asshole.” I look up. “If I could, I would know what to do.”

“If it isn’t, I’m fucking you until you’re pregnant again.” I look him in the eye.

“And if I only produce daughters?” He shudders.

“That’s not going to happen.” Bakura leaves. I look around the room and think where a crib would go.

“Bakura sent me.” I jump at the voice. “He wants to please you in any way.” I turn around and see a man barely clothed.

“What?” I look the man up and down. “I doubt that. Put on clothes before you freeze here.” I wrap him in a blanket. “Go get clothed, now.” I push him out of the room and go back to debating how large to make the crib in the corner.

“Layla?” I turn to see Bakura. “Did you not like my gift?”

“You mean the man barely clothed down here in the cold?” I look at him confused. “If anything, he was a test. You never wanted me with anyone else before, so now wouldn’t be any different. If you really want to give me a gift, help me figure out where to put a crib and how to build one.” I turn away and stare at the corner again. “I’m thinking in this corner.”

“And when they grow out of it?”

“They will have their own room, don’t worry.” I glare at him. “I wouldn’t want them getting in the way of your passions.” I leave to make food for Bakura. He follows me into the kitchen and we see Kat there.

“Marik woke up. I had to restrain him on the bed.” I smile. “He is hungry though.”

“I’m sure.” I make enough food for all of us. Kat balances two plates and take them into her room. “Why did you follow me out here?”

“You will not be alone until that child is safely delivered.” I shake my head. “I’m serious.”

“Okay.” I carry our plates to our room. “I’m sorry ma’am.” I address the woman laying on our bed, barely covered by a blanket. “Have fun Bakura.” I set his plate down. “I want to see almost no food left.” I force eye contact with him before leaving the room. “Kat?” I knock on her door. “Can I come in?”

“It’s open.” I open the door and see she has Marik chained to the bed. “Ummm, yeah, he keeps trying to leave.”

“I don’t judge.” I smirk. “Mind if I eat here? Bakura has company.”

“Sure.” She starts eating. “So does that mean the wedding is off?”

“There was never going to be a wedding Kat.” I start eating. “It’s delusional if we think there will be.”

“I want out of here!” Marik keeps struggling with the chains.

“Oh, please shut up!” I yell at him. “This is your own damn fault.” Kat and I finish our food. I take her plate and clean them to put them away. I linger in the kitchen a little longer than I usually do. I timidly knock on our door before going in. I see Bakura still eating and the woman asleep on our bed. “Everything alright Bakura?” I sit across from him. “Should I ask for her to come back?” He nods his head. “Alright.” I see my corner with a pillow. “I will take your dish when you are finished.” I look down.

“I will take care of it, Layla.” I shake my head. “Why?”

“You have company.” I take his plate away and stay in my domain of the kitchen. “You deserve the world, my child.” I smile down at my abdomen.

“Our child will have the world.” Bakura startles me. “I will make sure of that.”

“Whatever you say Bakura.” I look at our bedroom. “Is she still there?”

“No, I carried her into her room.” I nod my head. “You should rest.” I shake my head. “Yes, do not argue while you have my child.” I stare at him and walk into our room. Bakura stalks after me and pulls me toward the bed. “Rest Layla.”

“I want to build a crib.”

“I already have someone on that.” Bakura sits at the table. I join him. “This-this is unbelievable.” I look away.

“I told you to let me go.” I feel his eyes on me. “You never listen.”

“When do you want the wedding?” I smirk. “What?”

“You don’t want a marriage, so there will be no marriage.” I hold his hand. “We will be fine.” Bakura growls. “You don’t need to lie to me, stubborn ass.”

“I will marry you. I did this to you and this is my responsibility.”

“So you are going to marry every woman you get pregnant?” I throw him a look. “That’s just not possible.”

Bakura glares at me and squeezes my hand to the point of pain. “Listen to me closely, Layla. We will be married and there will be no objections.”

“If that is what you wish, Bakura.” I stare him down. “Just realize the consequences of this marriage.” His frown deepens. “I’ll be more of your equal. Are you ready for that?” He nods his head. “Are you ready to teach me how to do…whatever it is you do?”

“What?” Bakura can’t hide his shock. “No! Never in a million years!” I pull my hands back.

“Oh,” I look him up and down. “And if you happen to die and leave us?” I cross my arms. “What am I supposed to do then?”

“I’m not going to die.” He huffs.

“Don’t tell me you’re so arrogant that you think you’re fucking immortal.” I stand. “I can’t believe you’re the fucking father! I can’t believe you haven’t impregnated someone before me! You’re fucking insane!” I try to leave, but Bakura grabs my arm. “I can’t believe I was stupid enough to fuck you!” I try to slap him but he stops my hand and pulls me over to him. “Let me fucking go!” Bakura holds me to his chest. “Let me go, Bakura!” I keep hitting his chest. “You’re so fucking stupid! I hate you!” He squeezes me tightly until I can’t move.

“Go to bed, Layla.” Bakura shuffles to the bed. “You aren’t thinking right.”

“I fucked a fucking idiot!” I am restrained by Bakura and keep crying. “I’m an idiot.” Soon I fall asleep with tears running down my face and Bakura staring down at me.


End file.
